Waiting for Superman
by abeautifuldisaster99
Summary: The MC had always been in Anna's blood, but it was becoming like a disease luckily she left Charming way before it could infect her the same way it had infected her brother. 7 years later she is back and ready to take back her place as the Princess of Charming
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - The Backstory

"At which point does is stop hurting? When does it get better?" Anna asked Gemma.

It had been 6 years of Anna being an old lady but it never seemed to get easier. I guess for you to to understand what had lead to this question I should start from the start.

Back in 1986 Anna was born to Gemma and John Teller. She had 2 loving brothers, Jax and Thomas. When Anna was was 4 her brother died of the genetic heart disorder that all the children inherited from their mother. She doesn't remember a lot about her brother but she knows that he is a lot like Jax; kind, caring, loyal, hard headed and protective. The Teller Family was never far from heartbreak though. When Anna was 7 her father died. He was hit by a semi. No one believed it was an accident except the police but everyone learnt to leave the subject alone. John had no reason to hurt himself, he had a loving wife whom he loved more than life itself, he absolutely adored all his children, and they adored him as well, he had his club, he had money, he had woman and booze at every turn, he was perfectly happy...well that was the way the club saw it anyways. Those who were close to John knew the depth of his sadness. John was out of the country when Thomas had died, he partially blamed himself for the death although there was nothing anyone could do. Anna's mother Gemma had to deal with 2 other children and her grief alone, that was part of the reasons she was the strongest woman Anna knew. After her father's death, Anna's mother started seeing John's best friend; Clay. Anna had always been a daddy's girl,so when Clay started trying to win her over it went down in the worst possible way. Between the getting drunk every night and the never being home Anna hardly saw her brother. At the age of 16 he joined the Motorcycle Club their father had worked so hard to build. Anna was spending more and more time away from home as she reached her teens. At the age of 16 she was doing everything her brother was doing except dropping out of school. At the age of 18, Anna was granted a scholarship at the Chicago Medical School, and much to everyone's dismay she took the scholarship. At the age of 18 she left Charming only to attend the same Medical School as Jax's ex girlfriend Tara Knowles. After 7 years Anna returned to Charming and took her pace as the Princess of Charming once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Fight or Flight

Anna woke with a start, since returning to Charming she had been having the same nightmare every night. The nightmare consisted of Clay killing Jax, something she knew wouldn't happen but still worried her. Anna had always been the exact opposite to Jax, except in looks. When anything came down to fight or flight Jax would choose to fight, whereas Anna would always pick flight. It had been like that since day one. But when it came to looks, they were almost identical. They both had sandy blonde hair, the only difference being the length and the same blue eyes and stunning smile that could stop the biggest crowd.

Anna was always taught family is everything, that was the way it was supposed to be. She had always been close with Jax, well at least she was before he joined the club, and it killed her every day that she had lost someone who meant so much to her.

Anna decided to get up and have a shower before stopping in to Teller Morrow. She jumped up and grabbed an outfit from her drawers. She chose her black skinny jeans that she paired with a guns and roses shirt. She jumped in the shower and began singing while she washed. After 20 mins she jumped out and got dressed. She started running through the plan of what to say to everyone once she got to Teller Morrow and no matter how many times she went through it, nothing seemed to stick.

Anyone else that had to turn up at Teller Morrow would be terrified of the lady at the front desk… the one and only Gemma Teller-Morrow. She was fearless and intimidating like no one Anna had ever met before, but weirdly enough that's not who she was worried to see, she was more worried to see Jax. What would she say to him? What would he say to her? Everything was running through her mind. She decided to hurry and go before she freaked herself out. She grabbed her keys off the table and made her way to her Nissan Skyline GTR R32.

Anna pulled up outside Teller Morrow and took a deep breath before getting out. She could see 2 people sitting outside talking and drinking beer and she decided there was no time like the present. She slowly started walking towards the building only slightly looking up. The guys paid no attention to her until she heard a woman say "No F**king Way" she looked up to see Gemma walking very fast to where Anna was currently standing. "My baby girl" Gemma whispered to Anna as she got close and Anna started to smile. The men started to walk towards them as Gemma grabbed Anna into a hug. Anna and Jax locked eyes and instantly Jax knew who he was looking at. He raised his eyebrows and pulled her into a hug before Gemma even had enough time to move out of the way "I can't believe it's you. I can't believe you actually came back" Jax mumbled into her hair. He moved away as everyone else started to pile out, she smiled and greeted everyone, giving those she remembered a big hug and the strangers a handshake, except one stranger that caught her eye...Juice Ortiz. She had never met him before but boy did she want to get to know him. As she was greeting everyone she noticed a familiar face was missing, her brother's best friend was missing, Opie was nowhere to be seen and this worried her. "Jax, where is Opie?" Anna asked looking around still. Jax looked at her with big eyes and all he could manage was "about that sis" a feeling a dread filled Anna up and she felt like she was going to faint at any second. "I need to sit down" she muttered as she leaned back. "I've got you princess" she heard as she turned to see the Puerto Rican smiling down at her.


End file.
